


Sweet dreams

by SherlocksDoctor



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksDoctor/pseuds/SherlocksDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie can't accept it, his sister couldn't be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from an anon, prompt:Someone died, and someone can't seem to accept it.  
> (Sorry it sucks but I tried. I'm not that good of a writer anyway, Those of you who have read my other works should know that.)

Jamie stared blankly at the pale beige wall of the hospital wall. People chattering happily as they passed him, unaware that the ten year old boy who sat slumped in a chair only feet away from them would never be the same. It had been the day after Christmas. Sophie had begged him and begged him all day to go outside with her, but he kept waving her off.

"Maybe later soph, I've got homework to do" He knew he didn't have homework, he just hadn't wanted to hang out with his annoying little sister…Why had hadn't he gone with her? His little, baby sister…. Jamie felt hot tears flooding into his eyes as he thought about it but he wouldn't-no couldn't let them slip. His sister wasn't dead. She would wake up and she would be just fine and then he would take her outside and play in the snow with her all day until both of their noses were red and runny.

"How is he?" He heard his mother's voice from his seat, even though it sounded tired and hoarse he would recognize it anywhere.

"He's just sat there since..Well you know since." The receptionist had no idea what to say, what would set this sorrowful mother off.

"Since we pulled the plug. You can say it, it's-it's okay. She's in a better place now." His mother's voice went high and squeaky and Jamie wasn't quite sure why. His sister was fine, just sleeping. No nightmares would plague her either, he knew Sandy would keep a watch over her. He always did.

Soft, slow footsteps made their way over to him and his mother stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the wall. He couldn't complain too much though, he was going to go see Sophie in a minute anyway.

"Jamie, honey? It's time to go home." Jamie reeled back and jumped out of the seat,

"No! What about Sophie, we can't just leave her here! What if she wakes up and no one is here for her? She would be so scared mom, we can't leave her!" Jamie cried out. His mother kneeled down to hug her oldest child-Now her only child- but he jerked away from her and started running down the hall; He was going to Sophie.

He pushed his way passed a few nurses who had seen the boy running and tried to stop him; this was a hospital after all. He reached door number 216, Sophie's room, and jerked the door handle. They couldn't make him leave, not while he sister was still here. He had to be here for her now, he hadn't been there for her before but he couldn't let her down now.

He entered the room and was startled by the silence. The usual beeping of the heart monitor was quiet, but still Jamie pushed farther into the room and to the bed where his sister should have been. It was empty. Something small and white laid on the bed but he didn't care about that right now; He had to find his sister. He stood on shaky legs and warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jamie spun around with break-neck speed, had his sister somehow gotten out of bed? was she awake?

"Sophi-mom." And then he couldn't hold the tears any longer, she was gone. He would never see his little sister again. His mothers tired brown eyes were leaking but she ignored them, her son needed her now. With skinny arms she scooped up her son and carried him out of the room. On the bed was a small white card. A note that had sprinkles of golden dust on it and only bore seven words. May you rest in peace Sophie Bennett


End file.
